Amare "Rose"
"My power is in my mind. Deep inside. That is where I live. That is where '''I' get to be a super hero... They don't understand what they don't see... But I see. I see it all. I see things before they are real. It always starts with a problem. An impractical, unattainable, unworkable problem that needs to be solved. Then... I solve it. I work it. I attain it. I move and shift and reshape. Make something out of nothing. I prepare my unfeasible solutions for birth. And when they've incubated and grown and developed, I bring them into the world. I am a midwife of the impossible"'' Amare was born in an alternate dimension, where Jean Grey never existed and Madelyn Pryor was the Jean Grey. When in Madelyn's life she was possessed by the Phoenix and it corrupted her emotions and she had a child with Julian Keller, once the child was born that dimension was on the verge of extinction and she sent it's soul into the supernatural ties universe and her soul transferred into a child Elizabeth Braddock was giving birth to. Life After Elizabeth finally got the baby out they noticed she had red hair and within a couple of days her hair turned black and she gained blue eyes. Elizabeth thinking this was weird attempted to enter her mind but was blocked out by some giant force. Early History When she was 10 she showed the first signs of her powers. She was able to manifest emerald fire-bird auras around her, and it enabled her to throw things, as she did levitate all the pots and pans in a kitchen while upset. Elizabeth began to train her on honing her telekinetic abilities into constructs much like her telekinetic katanas. During a weekend when she and a few other students were the only ones around at the school because it had been near Christmas. When the villain Mindbender, Mesmero takes control of Amare, Chelse Frost, Illiyana and Ira and uses them to steal all the components he needs to assemble and attack people. Before he could enter Amares mind he was blocked by the emerald fire-bird, as it blasted him out through a window. Soon after her mind sent out a warning signal reaching the telepaths Elizabeth and Cassanda. They rushed through the mansion to find Amare on the floor her eyes bleeding from her unlocking her telepathy. Season four Magik took Amare on a mission, to limbo but Magik and her had unknowingly separated. Amare had been stranded there for nearly three months as she sensed more minds, her hoping to escape. Amare had been attacked by demons as she beat them, one severely wounding her arm. A blond girl name Mallory had helped her fight extra-demons than came and they retreated to the girls home. Lava had began to rise as when he got near the house she tapped into the emerald-firebirds extra boost in power as she levitated the house into the air and repelled the lava. Soon after Mallory was met by a man, but Amare had slowly been fading away she spoke "..No." as she opened her eyes as it was only a precognitive dream. Current powers Telekinesis: Ability to psionically manipulate and control the physical aspects of reality. She can also move and levitate other people. While she can move objects from a distance and fly as other telekinetics do, she has shown little inclination to do either in combat situations. She can also create telekinetic shields of various sizes and strength. Her telekinesis is also much stronger now than it was before. Amare at first seemed to find that using her telekinesis in forceful ways was easier than in delicate ways (i.e. shattering a brick wall proving more easy than levitating a pencil across a room). However, over time she displayed further control over fine matter * Telekinetic Katana: The Emerald Princess can manifest a telekinetic katana blade composed of raw psi-energy at will,which at its lowest intensity, functions to disrupt neural pathways and at its highest level, her katanas can slice an armored opponent and cut through the armor, but leave the attacker physically unharmed. She can also use her swords to shatter telepathic power-inhibitors imposed on others. Amare's telekinetic manifestations produce visible radiance in the physical world. Thus, she can use her psychic katana as a makeshift light source in areas of darkness. Her telekinetic katana is strong enough to harm other beings more powerful than herself. * Telekinetic Crossbow: As of late, The Emerald Princess has been showing even more versatility when it comes to her psionic constructs. She has been seen creating psi-bows and arrows. She has created psi-crossbows with a rope attached bolt that allows not just her to swing on it, but other people as well. * Telekinetic Bow and Arrow: The Emerald Princess has the ability to create a bow and arrow made of telekinetic energy that can pierce through armor or damage the target mentally or physically on contact. * Telekinetic Spiked Flail: She can manifest a psionic spiked flail which weighs ninety pounds she used to save a baby to destroy the wall. * Telekinetic Claws: As an extension of her psionic constructs she is able to create claws like X23's but made of pure psionic energy which can affect the target physically, and also to slice through armor. * Telekinetically Enhanced Condition: She can use her telekinesis to enhance her speed, strength, agility and other fighting skills to super-human levels Telepathy: She possesses mental powers to affect and manipulate the minds of other sentient beings. Amare can read minds and communicate mentally with others over long distances. When she telepathically communicates with another person over a distance, that person often perceives her presence as a Phoenixbird-like image bearing large eyes on its wings. * Psionic Katana She could physically manifest her telepathic powers as a blade (like Psylocke's psychic blade), but instead of a small energy dagger she created an ornate psionic katana. The blade could disrupt the autonomic nervous systems of other living beings, incapacitating them instantly. Amare could also use her psychic katana to force her way into an opponent's mind and reveal any thoughts that were originally shielded from her telepathic powers, including those of other telepaths. * Mind Control: Amare can control the minds of others by using her telepathic abilities gained after inhabiting the true child of Psylockes body. Full Potential Full Telekinetic Potential: Her telekinesis is powerful enough that Amare can levitate herself in order to fly at high speeds or merely hover, manipulate matter on a molecular level, project telekinetic shields capable of withstanding missile blasts, create objects of pure psionic force, focus her mental energy at a specific target in order she can release devastating force blasts, and control the biological functions of other lifeforms including other humans. On a few occasions, she can make images in her mind become tangible. * Reality Warping: She has the ability to bend the quantum strings that make up reality within a localized area through precise telekinesis. Full Telepathic Potential: Amare has a form of the strongest telepathy but not the most skillful, as she admitted. Amare was able to converse telepathically, read minds of dozens people simultaneously, read thoughts across vast distances, surface scan up to several millions minds to find specific person etc. Abilities: Master Telepathic Combatant: As a telepath, Amare takes advantage of her powers in a fight by reading her opponents' movements seconds before they make them, giving her the opportunity to counter-attack faster,and she can also use her telepathy to mask her presence from other people, humans and super-humans alike. She also creates telepathic illusions to distract her enemies while fighting them and as a ninja, she uses her psychic knife to incapacitate her opponents without killing them, though she has less inhibitions about doing so and will if necessary. Advanced Telekinetic Combatant: As a telekinetic, she often uses her powers to augment her strength and speed, which made her fighting skills so strong that she was able to match and even outmatch other superhumanly strong opponents like a holographic version of Sabretooth in the Danger Room. Amare was also able to match Rogue’s attacks during a training session, despite the fact that Rogue had greatly enhanced speed and strength at the time